


Subject: Corrin

by amidalas



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-02-17 20:53:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13085157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amidalas/pseuds/amidalas
Summary: Saizo's entries from his observation log. Written as Saizo - Birthright route.





	1. [Logs 1-10]

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty sure this has been done already? But I don't care; I wanted to slow-build a friendship/romance between them, and what better way than to document what could very well be Saizo's log?
> 
> This is a new writing style for me - bear with me!

**[Subject – Corrin]**  
**[Observation Log – 001]**

Lord Ryoma has told me about his long-lost sister. He often tells me stories about their sparring matches as children, and how she would often swipe one of his fruit slices during meals. Silly little stories, and I was to believe that he gave up the search for her long ago.

The search is over.

His sister arrived at Fort Jinya and held off Nohrian forces. She’s a fool that one – she leads a small faction of forces, with Kaze included. They’re nothing to gawk at.  


She decided to let a Nohrian join our forces – Silas, I believe his name was. I repeat, this girl is a fool. I suspect this to be an infiltration on the part of Nohr; both this girl and that cavalier are going to dismantle the name of Hoshido and attempt to pull the wool over our eyes in the process.

I will not be fooled. I will be vigilant. Always.

 **[Observation Log – 002]**  
I have accompanied Lord Ryoma’s sister in their attempt to recapture Kagero at Mokushu. My lord has gone missing under my watch, and I have put aside my suspicions for now to save him.

In the event that she somehow manages to slip beneath my notice, I’ve recorded her features and behaviors for future reference. In the event that you are reading this, and I am not alive, know that she may a contributing factor to the fall of Hoshido.

She is short is stature. Well, this is relative; she is but a head shorter than I am. She has long, pale hair that reaches roughly the middle of her back. Her armor is distinctively Nohrian. Her eyes are a strange red shade, but it is her ears that are most peculiar: they’re pointed, and they resemble manakete ears almost certainly. My brother has said she can channel dragon energy; all the more reason for suspicion. Pah! She is but a girl; there’s no way she could ever turn into something so menacing. I’ll believe it when I see it for myself.

This child is also incredibly talkative, and she detests wearing shoes. Also strange. She won’t fare well on the trap-ridden fields of Mokushu, if she keeps it up. She continues to try and befriend me, yet she can hardly sense my presence when I conceal myself. Again, I feel she won’t last long.

Though I will note, she seems to be a binding force amongst the group; Kaze and Silas both have taken such a strong interest in her, and she leads with Lady Azura and Lady Sakura as a cohesive force. It’s notable, but Lord Ryoma’s leadership is unmatched.

 **[Subject – Silas]**  
**[Observation Log – 001]**  
Gods, that Silas character doesn’t shut up.

 **[Subject - Corrin]**  
**[Observation Log – 004]**  
I don’t like admitting when I’m wrong. But it is worth noting for the sake of this log that I admit to my missed insight.

The girl is a dragon.

And she’s _very_ strong.

Unrefined, but strong. I watched her transform before my very eyes, and wipe out dozens of Wind Tribe soldiers. Her noble blood has allowed her to tap into these so-called “dragon veins,” and thus tap into the unseen energy in the ground. She managed to change the winds of the Wind Tribe, leading our team to victory. There is no sign of Lord Ryoma.

I await to see her next move. I fear I may have underestimated her. With power like that, I will have to be more vigilant.

 **[Observation Log – 006]**  
I had a conversation with Corrin last night. I warned her that I’ll be keeping surveillance on her from now on. She seemed upset, considering we’re supposed to be teammates. Pah! I’m not falling for such a faulty attempt at getting me to lower my guard. I’m staying alert as ever.  


I kept an eye on her after that. I watched her head to her quarters, where she proceeded to change into her nightgown. Though I am supposed to watch her at all times, for the sake of decency and respect, let this log show that I did not watch her undress. After, she took her quill and wrote down some notes about the events of yesterday. She wrote about her training bouts with that Silas character, as well as her strategy meeting with Lady Sakura, Lady Azura, Kaze, and Lady Hinoka. I was in attendance, unbeknownst to her, and Kaze filled in the gaps of everything I may have missed (I didn’t miss anything).  


She also brought out a book: a history of battle plans from decades ago. She read a chapter or two, wrote down notes, then closed the book. She didn’t seem very pleased; she sighed a lot while reading, and I’m to believe she either gave up, or got bored with the book all together.  


I don’t blame her. I’ve never been much of a scholar.  


What irks me is that she didn’t immediately go to sleep. She walked out onto the balcony and just stood there. She was motionless. There was soft breathing, little wind, and a bright moon out, yet she still stood, silently and alone.  


I left her after that. I have other matters to attend to that require much more attention than simply star gazing. I assume she went to bed.

 **[Observation Log – 008]**  
Lord Takumi has joined our forces. His is still suspicious of these Nohrians, as am I. Though Corrin has taken such a liking to her siblings that I can’t help question if she is truly still siding with the Nohrians.  


We have defeated the Mokushujin - much to my surprise - and reclaim Kagero. Lord Ryoma, again, is not here. Corrin lead a successful assault against the Mokushujin, and dispelled many traps they laid out for us.  


I don’t know if this is cause to trust her yet. I won’t, but she was instrumental in our victory today.

**[Subject – Kotaro] **  
**** **[Observation Log – 086]**  
Burn in hell.

****

**[Subject – Corrin]**  
**[Observation Log – 009]**  
We are to go out to sea today in hopes of finding Lord Ryoma. I fear for his safety, as does Corrin. She has faith in his survival, as do I. She continues to try and make conversation with me. I continue to ignore her.  


Though I’ve noticed that she’s changed the brooch in her hair. It’s quite dazzling. I wonder who gave it to her?

 **[Observation Log – 009 – B]**  
Update: I’ve deduced that Subaki gifted her the brooch in an attempt to win her favor.  


Bastard.

 **[Observation Log – 010]**  
Corrin has tried miso soup for the first time. She appears to love it, much to Lord Takumi’s delight. She has also tried honey bread, per Lady Sakura’s request, and has taken quite a liking to the sweet flavor.  


Disgusting.


	2. [Logs 12-20]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Log 11 was skipped intentionally. I leave some out for the sake of monotony - Saizo probably has better things to do than record Corrin's every move 24/7, so I figured he would record events that he finds interesting or note worthy.
> 
> (Also, I haven't really decided if these logs are based on days or not. On one hand, it's a little odd for someone to fall in love in a matter of weeks. On the other hand, I'm not sure of this game's time frame; I would imagine it's over the course of a few months? I mean, how can you magically win a war in a matter of days and weeks? And then you have to incorporate the Deeprealms and their whole time mechanic, and there's people getting married and having babies!  
> I truly have no idea. This game is a mess.  
> But! When I do get an idea, I will edit the chapters accordingly; it won't be anything major, just the wording of things.)

**[Observation Log – 012]**  
We fought King Garon today. He was extremely difficult, and Corrin almost didn’t make it out. I was attempting to kill him myself when she pushed me aside. I was stunned at first; I assumed this was her way of telling me that she was part of Nohr’s forces all along, but I was mistaken.  


She pushed me out of the way to avoid an assassin’s bow.  


No sooner was she struck did Subaki come and sweep her away. She was carried to safety, but the arrow was still lodged in her shoulder. I should have been more cautious. No more royals shall suffer on my watch.  


We have been recuperating at the fortress since. I plan to visit her when her butler decides I’m fit to enter.  


I might never get in.

 **[Observation Log – 012 – B]**  
I managed to sneak past him. She’s fine, but her wound will scar; last I checked, she was resting, as she should be.

 **[Subject – Jakob]**  
**[Observation Log – 001]**  
Hana once said a phrase that I, at first, never understood, but now that I’ve met this man, I can’t imagine anything better suited for:  


He has a very punch-able face.

 **[Subject – Corrin]**  
**[Observation Log – 013]**  
Corrin is back up and walking again, though her wound was healed in no time, thanks to Lady Sakura’s healing abilities. She attempted to carry a few boxes that probably totaled twice her weight. Instead of letting her make a fool out of herself once more, I stepped in to help her. My honor would not let me watch her suffer otherwise. She seemed pleased, and tried renewing her vows of friendship once again. I’m still not falling for it. I left her.

 **[Observation Log – 013 - B]**  
I tried watching her again tonight, but I couldn’t bring myself to do it. Strange.

 **[Observation Log – 013 - C]**  
It is worth noting for my own records that I’ve been thinking about yesterday’s battle. I remember how enraged I was when she foiled my attempts at ending this war, and finally bringing an end to King Garon’s reign of terror and destruction. I was livid.  


And then I truly looked at her.  


Her face was flushed with pain; tears welled as the arrow remained lodged in her right shoulder/chest region. I remember her vividly – looking at me with pain in her eyes; it was almost as if she was trying to tell me something, but it wasn’t anything her lips could communicate.  


It was almost like she was trying to tell me she was sorry.  


I don’t pity anyone. But in that moment, I think I pitied her.  


Strange.

 **[Observation Log – 014]**  
Corrin was on cooking duty today. She tried making a sort of Nohrian dish – filled with noodles, tomato sauce, cheese, minced garlic, chopped tomatoes, and diced onion. I specifically asked her for the ingredients list, to make sure there wasn’t any poisonous or harmful substances.  


It could have used a little more seasoning – something I’m sure Nohrians aren’t familiar with – and the noodles were more yellow than I’m used to.  


But, for the sake of honesty and the accuracy of this log, it was delicious.  


I didn’t tell her that. She came up to me after lunch (I’d prefer not to let this group see me without my mask, so I ate alone outside), asking me if I enjoyed it, and if there was anything I didn’t like about it. I took a good long look at her: her eyes were so hopeful, so child-like. She admitted she wasn’t great at this sort of thing, considering she was locked in a fortress for most of her childhood, but she put a lot of heart into it.  


I couldn’t bring myself to push her away this time. I told her it was something I had never tried before, and that I wouldn’t mind having again.  


She was beaming.  


I need not go into detail about her reaction; she gushed and thanked me and told me I was more than welcome to have her recipe if I ever wanted to cook it myself. Pah! As if I would cook some common Nohrian dish like this! Who does she take me for?

 **[Subject – Nohrian Spaghetti]**  
**[Serves: 30]**  
Cook time: 20 minutes  
Ingredients:  
…

 **[Subject – Corrin]**  
**[Observation Log - 015]**  
A ninja’s training is strict, yet varied; one must prepare for a variety of situations, and be well rounded in many kinds of activity.  


Hide and Seek was one way we trained as children. I wasn’t expecting Kaze to be playing it with Corrin.  


My observations began with her darting across a field, and abruptly scratching her way to the top of a peach tree. Anyone could have seen her, really. And before I knew it was a game of Hide and Seek, I walked over to her and attempted to notify her of her pathetic attempts at being the hider.  


“Corrin,” I said. “Why are you up in that tree?”  


She responded with a surprised flinch, and a finger to her lips.  


“Are you… hiding?”  


She nodded.  


“From who? Is there someone in camp that’s bothering you?” It was at that point that I assumed it may have been Subaki, pestering her in what I would assume to be pitiful attempts at flirting. “Is there someone that needs to be taken care of?”  


She shook her head quickly, and again held her finger up to her lips.  


“Then what’s the matter, Corrin?”  


It was at that point that Kaze promptly appeared behind me.  


“Found you,” he said.  


The two laughed, and she looked at me. “Saizo! You gave me away!”  


Kaze informed me that they were playing Hide and Seek, as a way for the two of them to improve their stealth and speed. I thought it was rather childish, and there were far better ways to train for things like this. And there were far better partners for Corrin to train with if she wished to become less noticeable on the battlefield.  


“Like you?” she asked me, with a soft grin traced on her lips.  


Kaze got defensive, and questioned my stealth abilities to his. I was too flustered to answer Lady Corrin’s question; I was glad he butted in.  


We got into an argument – which did not lead to either of us getting into a brawl, surprisingly – and ended up playing our own game of Hide and Seek, if you will. Kaze asked Corrin to find us, and whichever she found first, lost the game.  


I didn’t realize that I was swept up into this mess until I sat inside the medical tent for an hour.  


I assumed I won.  


Naturally.

 **[Observation Log – 015 – B]**  
Corrin went to bed late tonight. She appeared exhausted from all the training she had done, and almost collapsed into her bed, but instead stayed up a while longer to write. She didn’t write much, and I couldn’t quite make out the contents of the paper, but she seemed quite pleased with herself when she was done. She folded it and tucked it into a drawer in her desk.  


I will stay alert as I uncover more information.

 **[Observation Log – 017]**  
Lord Ryoma has returned to us at last! My liege sparked team morale and unification in us, and it was the most uplifting experience I have felt in a while. I am baffled that he has forgiven my error so quickly.  


Corrin was especially glad to see him; her face lit up with such a bright smile that I couldn’t help but feel warm inside. It wasn’t a raging fire, but more so a candle; It was a warm that I’ve felt for my liege, and yet this one was… softer. Gentler, even.  


It was stranger still that we encountered one of the Nohrian nobles today. Camilla, I believe. The wyvern rider.  


She showed so much affection for Corrin that I almost reverted back to my original stance of her treacherous nature and suspicion. But what irks me is that Corrin didn’t want to fight her. She kept calling out to this Camilla woman, saying that she was sorry and that there was still time for her to join us.  


Let me state for this log that if Camilla had joined us, I would have left this rag-tag team _immediately._  


But she still fought her. And she beat her.  


Again, I am impressed by her strength. I watched Camilla brutally slaughter soldiers left and right, mercilessly cutting them to bits. But Corrin took her down without much damage taken.  


After Lord Ryoma joined us, and we had returned to our fortress, I observed Corrin leaving early from the celebration. I followed closely in the shadows. She retreated to her quarters, where, as soon as the door was shut behind her, she broke down into tears. Her sobs… were hearty. They were full of sadness and distraught. She quickly went to close the window (I assume she didn’t want anyone else to see her like this), but I managed to slip into her quarters before she could shut me out.  


I knew it was an invasion of her privacy. But I wanted to watch. I couldn’t pull myself away, for some reason.  


She pressed her back to the shutters of the window, and just wailed. She wailed and wailed, like a small child who just lost her toy. It was unknown to me the reason as to why she was crying like that, but as I write this, I think I understand.  


It was in that moment that she faced an ultimatum between her families. I tried hard to understand, and I am still trying, but I don’t. Nohr is the enemy, yet she still weeps for them. I suspect it is because these royals were people she considered siblings at one point.  


I am trying to imagine a world in which Kaze fought for the enemy, and it was my job to kill him. Could I? Probably.  


Could I?

 **[Observation Log – 017 - B]**  
Corrin has gone to bed now; her soft sobs made her drowsy enough to lull her to sleep. For the first time, I think I really do feel… pity. I think I really do feel sorry for her. I’ve had time to ponder the thought of turning against one’s family, and it’s not easy. Kaze is my brother; he is my blood. As the eldest, I could rationally assume that I would have to encourage him on the right path from time to time. And yet, having to watch him turn against me would hurt. Watching him fight for ideals he knows I detest hurts me.  


Being the one to kill him? That would kill me.  


I’m watching Corrin’s light breathing – the rhythmic rising and falling of her body is… soothing somehow. Again, I know this to be an invasion of her privacy, and I will take my leave of her shortly.  


But for the time being, I’m just watching.

 **[Observation Log - 018]**  
Corrin called for me today. Seemingly out of nowhere, she wanted to thank me for helping her train with my brother the other day. Almost in the same breath, she apologized for not finding me; apparently, I was "hidden really well," and Kaze suggested they "give up," and I would "reveal myself eventually."  
Bastard.  


I dismissed it half-heartedly, I’ll admit. I was glad to receive the praise and apology, but I don’t need praise from anyone but Lord Ryoma.  
Curiously, she also thanked me for helping carry those boxes a while ago. She didn’t get the chance to thank me then, and wanted to remember to do it, if only out of courtesy.  


Again, I was going to dismiss it, but I didn’t.  


I couldn’t.  


Instead, I asked how her wound was, and how she was healing. She smiled and waved it off.  


“Oh, that old thing? Don’t worry about it!” she tried to play it off as if she hadn’t gotten a literal arrow to the shoulder. “I was more worried about you in that battle; I know you were trying to go after Garon, and you may very well have gotten to him, but…” her smile faded from her soft lips. “I… didn’t want you to get hurt.”  


It was then that I saw pink flush her cheeks. Before I could say anything, that butler requested her assistance. She paused, then bade me farewell. I was left alone.  


Strange.

 **[Observation Log – 018 – B]**  
Lord Ryoma and Corrin called me in tonight for an impromptu meeting. I found it odd that she had not called one of her retainers in, nor had Lord Ryoma summoned Kagero. Naturally, I was worried that Corrin had informed milord of my spying, and I was to be punished.  


I entered the tent, to find my lord and his sister smiling and greeting me with open arms.  


Lord Ryoma began by thanking me for my service, and that I had done a wonderful job at protecting not only his family, but our army, as well. I had not the heart to tell him of my failures – I can do better, and I’ve strived to do better, for him. But as he often does, he overlooked my sloppiness, and told me I had done a remarkable job, and that he was glad to see me again after such a long absence.  


His warm smile and generosity made me feel… as Lady Sakura has said, as if I had butterflies in my chest.  


Lady Corrin, too, gave me thanks for my constant surveillance, and told me how reliable I was on the battlefield. She went on to me and her brother about how strong I was, how many opponents she had watched me conquer, and how much I had taught her in regards to “silent strength and speed”.  


This warmness inside me… it ran into my cheeks, my ears, my whole body… It was overwhelming, and embarrassing.  


I left quickly.

 **[Observation Log - 018 – C]**  
This log is to record my observations of Lady Corrin. _Observations,_ not feelings. I feel like I’m letting my guard slip, though I know that I haven’t had much reason _not_ to trust her. I do understand with help of my liege that she is, in fact, Hoshidan blood, and yet I will remain vigilant.  


This is a log in which I record my observations of Lady Corrin, yes. And I have observed her to be kind, amiable, and critical to morale. My lord has increased it, yes, but Lady Corrin has this… effect on people. And she’s tried it on me. She lures you in with smiles and naivety, and before you know it you’re so inclined to trust her and love her. I don’t understand.  


I am alert.  


I am alert.

 **[Observation Log – 019]**  
Another hard-fought battle today. Gods, these Nohrians are tough. But milord is tougher! Stronger! Better than any damn Nohrian! And Lady Corrin was spectacular! I had yet to see the two on the battlefield, but they worked so well together that I felt humbled by their strength. Kagero, Kaze, and I work well as a team, but no ninja compares to the power of royal blood.  


I told myself I would stay alert, and I was: I didn’t – I couldn’t – take my eyes off of her.  


And after the battle was won, I made sure I kept my eye on her. I felt the urge to compliment her fighting style; she’s improved since I’ve met her. Her movements with her Yato blade were elegant and refined, and her swing was powerful and sure. She’s even come to master her dragonstone, and she sent enemies flying with just a whip of her tail. It was much better than the young child I met at Fort Jinya.  


I wanted to compliment her, but someone beat me to it.  


I should have suspected Subaki would jump at the chance to exert his pompousness.  


If one would note Observation Log – 015 Line 12, this asshole was back again with the pathetic flirtation. It was “You were quite perfect, Lady Corrin!” this, and “You and I would work well together next time!” that. Pah! What does he know? Was he watching the same battle? Subaki and Lady Corrin have drastically different fighting styles – for starters, Subaki is on a Pegasus.  


Who does he think he is? What the hell does he even know about fighting? He sat out for a few battles in the past; I’ve never missed a battle. I am always vigilant, and apparently he is not.

 **[Observation Log - 019 – B]**  
I would like to note that Lady Corrin was not taking much interest in his conversation.  


She’s much smarter than I originally believed. And she’s grown so strong in the brief time I’ve known her. Subaki isn’t even on the same level.

 **[Observation Log – 019 – C]**  
Gods, did I really write that?

 **[Observation Log – 020]**  
I’ve debated on whether or not I want to continue this log any longer. I don’t know if I need to keep an eye on her anymore, seeing as my lord and this army fully trust her and accept her.  


As do I.  


I’ve had time to mull this over, and she has, time and time again, proven that she is loyal to Hoshido. The most harm she has done to any of us is swatting at Hayato’s hand when he tried to steal a piece of bread off of her plate during dinner.  


I find myself not wanting to believe that she is the enemy. There is still a voice in my head telling me that she could turn – telling me that I’m letting my guard down, and she could breach the walls at any moment.  


But I return to that meeting with Camilla. Her former sister. Her friend. A woman she obviously loved and who loved her back.  


And I can see that she is firm in her decision, however difficult it was for her.  


I know that this is an observation log. She didn’t do much of interest today, anyway – spar, war meetings, playing with Lady Sakura and her dolls, picking fruit off of trees – nothing remarkable. But this is a record of activity, as well as my own intuition and interpretations. As far as my interpretations go, I don’t think that she is either Hoshidan nor Nohrian.  


She is just Corrin.  


She is a woman that’s doing the best with what she has, who wants the best for everyone, and wishes harm on no one. She is a leader, a lover, and fighter, with strength and will to shame the world’s strongest man. She has to make hard decisions on a daily basis – decisions that most could never make. And she lives with those consequences, good or bad.  


And she is so selfless. She puts this army and her family before herself every time without fail. I’ve watched her put herself in harm’s way if it meant her friends could walk away scratch free; I’ve seen her fight those she loves, even though they want her dead.  


That fortress in Nohr was her home, and those nobles were her family. I’ve watched her deny the only home she knows – the only family she could remember – so that peace and prosperity may reign over darkness and destruction. She denied the family she knew for the family she never got to know because they were her blood, and they were on the side of light.  


…  


I digress.  


This log is a compilation of my observations and interpretations. I interpret Corrin to be strong – physically and emotionally – and brave, kind, courageous, elegant, friendly, pleasant, loving, just, true, understanding, and…  


And…  


Wonderful.


	3. [Logs 21 - 23-B]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter time span, but a lot of information here! More plot stuff, more introspection, and more character development!

**[Observation Log – 021]**

Corrin’s on patrol duty tomorrow night. She will be tasked with checking the surrounding perimeter of the camp, ensuring that there are no enemies lurking outside readying themselves for an ambush. She must also check the maintenance of the camp, and note any potential repairs. Because of this, she will be the last one to her quarters, to confirm that each soldier is accounted for.

This gives me ample opportunity to do something.

…something.

My original idea was to ask to accompany her on her patrol. But I’ve done this several times, and each time she’s refused. I assumed at first that it was because she didn’t want me to see her conniving and treachery.

I’m past that.

I now think it’s because she doesn’t prefer my company. I’ve seen Kaze accompany her once or twice, and she’s asked my Lord Ryoma, as well. Often, when it is Lady Sakura’s turn for patrol, she will ask one of her siblings or retainers to walk with her. Lately, she’s asked Corrin more than anyone to join her, and the two have held hands the whole time. Lady Sakura wisely kept a hand on her staff, and Corrin a hand on her Yato.

(Whose idea was it to have Lady Sakura patrol, anyway?! I understand the concept of equality amongst soldiers, but Lady Sakura is… well, I worry about her sometimes.)

But I’ve thought of something else. I want to do something nice for her, and if she doesn’t prefer my company, then I won’t make my company known.

While she’s away, I’m going to leave something in her quarters for her. She’ll walk in after a long night of patrol, see my gift, and go to sleep as happy as can be.

Where I reach a problem is that I don’t know what to give her.

I know what food she likes – chocolates, candies, vegetarian stew, fried fish, miso soup (with a side of fresh bread), and Nohrian spaghetti. But it’s not like I can just go to the kitchen, make something, and then leave it on her bed. What if it goes cold? What if it melts? What if bugs or debris get in it? I’m not risking it.

I also know her favorite color is red, so I considered getting her red amaryllises; I saw a vendor selling them at the market a few days ago, and he had very many in a shade of crimson. The color complements her eyes very well, in my opinion.

But I’m not trying to make any sort of romantic gesture, so the idea of flowers is put on the backburner for a moment.

Beyond that, I’m at a loss for ideas.

**[Observation Log – 021 – B]**

I asked Kagero what women like. Obviously, she didn’t understand me.

“How should I know what women like?” she told me.

Is she not a woman?!

“I’m not a speaker for all women, Saizo,” she continued. “If you’re looking for a suggestion for a particular woman, then maybe you should ask her specifically.”

She was about to leave with not so much as a question before she quickly turned back around. “Saizo, why did you ask me that?”

I felt my whole body tense, and my face start to burn.

She looked at me so intensely, I could hardly breathe. “I…” I couldn’t even utter a complete sentence, let alone a lie. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. What are you accusing me of?!”

She didn’t respond.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” I said.

Silence. Her eyes didn’t leave mine. I would have disappeared if she wasn’t able to catch me. But she’s _very_ fast.

I finally pulled myself together and told her I didn’t need this nonsense. I opened the flap of the tent, ready to leave, when I heard, “Saizo, are you in love?”

I left promptly.

**[Observation Log – 021 – C]**

Kagero was no help. Time for drastic measures.

I asked one of the only other women in this camp I can tolerate: Oboro.

“Well, women like sweets and clothes and flowers!” she started. “And I know I like when someone gives me a gift that reminded them of me; it’s super sweet!”

I wrote this down.

She smiled and continued on. “But I think what women like most is what you can’t physically get them.”

I stopped writing.

“Women – and people, in general – like when people do something nice for them. I personally like when someone gives me an opportunity to relax. Like the other day, Hinata offered to make a run to the market so that I could relax and focus on something else. And Lord Ryoma offered to help me sweep the mess hall not too long ag—”

“But you told him no, correct?” I interrupted. “Lord Ryoma should not ever be sweeping the mess hall – and I mean not _ever_! He shouldn’t even touch a broom!”

She stuttered when trying to reply. “W-well of course not! But that’s not the point. He offered to help me sweep, and it was the thought that counts. I—”

“You should feel honored by milord’s generosity.” I told her.

She didn’t answer for a second. Suddenly, she got that… look. It’s terrifying.

“Are you gonna listen to me or not?” she said through clenched teeth.

I re-opened my record log.

The look went away.

**[Subject - Oboro]  
[Observation Log – 004]**

Oboro informed me of things women like.

-Sweets  
-Clothes  
-Flowers  
-Let women relax  
-It’s the thought that counts  
-Puppies  
>>>No  
-Babies  
>>>HELL no  
-Food (general)  
-Little notes  
-Dancing  
-Murder  
>>>Considered  
>>>Also worried about Oboro as a person  
-Music  
-Shopping  
-Candles

**[Subject – Corrin]  
[Observation Log – 021 – C]**

I’m taking Oboro’s list into great consideration (thankfully she did not have any suspicious questions to ask). I have decided that I _will_ leave her flowers, but I’ll include a note that specifies the platonic nature of this gift, and that I applaud her as a person for her merits and her good nature. I won’t say it’s from me, of course; I don’t need her praise or acknowledgment.

The note I’m including will probably go something like this:

_Corrin –_

_I’ve been keeping a close eye on you for some time now, and I must say that I quite admire your tenacity and skill. You are a generous person, caring, and open-minded, yet you aren’t vulnerable to emotion; you know when to be strong. Little do you know that I’ve seen just how much this war has affected you, and I am amazed at your strength and will to go on._

I felt disgusting after writing it. I’m not a sappy person! Emotions are for the weak; this was just a statement of my beliefs, yet it came out so… so…

Gushy.

I’m still going through drafts. I have half a mind not to revise this one. I will update the log with more information.

**[Observation Log – 021 – D]**

Corrin was at her desk again tonight. She appeared to be continuing a letter – a letter that I perceived to be as the one mentioned in Log – 015. I can’t make out its contents, but if I am to be in her room tomorrow night, I may as well take a look. Perhaps this is a letter to her Nohrian family, and she intends to mail it to them. Perhaps it’s a letter to Lord Fuga of the Wind Tribe, asking for their aid as we approach the Nohrian capital.

She did a lot of crossing-out, whatever it was. She seemed unhappy with it, and put it in the lower left drawer of her desk before going to sleep.

More information to follow.

**[Observation Log – 022]**

I haven’t had much time to write this letter today, but the night has come quickly. I ended up using the draft I had written in Log – 021 – C. I almost considered not doing this at all, but if it makes her happy even in the slightest, then I have finished my mission.

Corrin left around sunset. I watched her do a headcount (I was included to avoid suspicion. As usual, she bade everyone a good night. She got to me, and told me “Good night,” just as she had done for everyone else, and yet she smiled at me in such a way that I felt my jaw clench and face get hot. She smiled at me – a smile as warm and bright as a flame, and all I could do was nod.

I was glad I hadn’t written my name on that note. I felt like an idiot.

To avoid any more embarrassment, I went inside my tent. The flowers are next to the letter. I need only wait now.

**[Observation Log 022 – B]**

Damn! Damn! Damn! Damn! Damn it all to hell!

This was all a mistake – had I not let my feelings get in front of my duties, none of this would have happened.

For the purposes of this log, I will record these events with as much accuracy as possible.

Corrin began patrol about thirty minutes after sunset, meaning her room was free and open. I went up the tree, slipping unnoticed onto the balcony, wherein I opened the door that led inside her quarters. I had one mission: leave the note and flowers on the bed and leave without getting caught. Simple.

I managed to screw it up.

The note and letter got on the bed, yes, but some of the water from the flower stems got onto the note. I didn’t have time to check the damage; I didn’t want to get caught. And yet – for some damned reason – I let myself wander over to her desk to find the letter she was writing. The thought of her committing treason so far along in our battle against Nohr… It bugged me, and overwhelmed me. I didn’t want to believe it, yet it wouldn’t go away.

I searched the drawer.

I found the letter.

I found more letters

They were not to Nohr.

They were to her lover.

Apparently, the letter I had been watching her write was one of several drafts she had written. There are 4, as I counted them, and each one is full of scratched-out sentences and scribbles and notes on the margins. How long had she been writing these?

I didn’t have time to read them. I was so engrossed in the letters and their contents that I almost missed the footsteps coming up the stairs. They had touched the door handle when I scampered out of the room, off the balcony, and onto a branch. The letters were in my hand. The drawer was open. The balcony door was open. The flowers had continued to soak the letter I wrote.

And who should walk in but that gods-damn butler.

He quickly noticed the room had been broken into, and (poorly) inspected Corrin’s quarters. He saw the flowers, and picked them up to sniff them. Don’t ask me why. He then grabbed the note, read it, and gasped. What was still legible is unknown to me, but I’m praying to whatever god that will listen that the majority was still intact.

He then moved to the balcony, where he would have definitely seen me had it not been dusk. The shadows and the wind were on my side; the latter concealing any shuffling I may be doing in the tree. He looked around and saw nothing – perhaps looking for a perpetrator. I suspect he then searched for Corrin, to see that she was still on patrol. She had gotten up to the top-right tower, and was looking out into the thick woods surrounding us.

Before he rushed out of the room, he inspected the desk, and saw that the drawer had been opened. He looked in it, but apparently didn’t see that anything had been taken. Corrin kept her clothes and accessories in her trunk on the opposite side of the room, close to her bed. He looked in it, saw that nothing had been taken, and promptly rushed out of the room. I waited until he had darted halfway across camp yelling, “Lady Corrin!” before I hopped off the branch where I was perched.

I promptly darted back to my tent, where I am now writing this log. I don’t know what to do. I can hear the two talking, but they’re too far away for me to hear any actual words.

Now there are rushed footsteps. The two are running back to her quarters.

I don’t know what do to.

**[Observation Log – 022 – C]**

I haven’t heard anything from Corrin or that butler, and it has been approximately 5 hours since. I suppose it would be about midnight right now, and I have finished going over her letters and collecting my thoughts.

For the purposes of this log, I have recorded them here.

**[Subject: Corrin’s Letters]  
[Page 1]**

_To the person I haven’t stopped thinking about,_

_I’ve been thinking of ways to say this, but it’s never been something that ~~comes out naturally~~ I can really put into words. I’ve never been one with words, I’m more action that way. (does this make sense?) But I think you are too, and that makes me feel a bit more comfortable better._

_~~I can’t get you off of my mind~~ ~~You’re all I think about~~ ~~I think about you all the time~~ You are amazing (too much?). We don’t talk much, but then again, I’m too shy to really start a conversation with you. You and I are so different, and yet… we’re not. I don’t come off as shy, and neither do you, yet when I think of talking to you, or I see you around camp, I can’t help but feel all ~~tingly~~ nervous. Since I’ve been here, I’ve worried what others think of me. I know I’m not the most popular person in Hoshido, but everyone at camp has been so welcoming that sometimes I wonder what I’m afraid of._

_And then I think of you, and I’m not afraid. I’m… comforted (too clingy?) somehow, knowing you’re here. Every time we talk, I feel more and more attached to you. ~~I don’t know how you feel when you talk to me~~_

_I just want to tell you that I ~~really really~~ like you ~~a lot~~ I admire you. You’re strong, brave, and ~~dashing~~ swift. I just… want to be around you, but I feel like you wouldn’t have any need for someone like me. I’m unrefined. But one day I’ll equal you, and I hope you’ll think of me as I think of you._

_Corrin_

**[Page 2]**

_I just want you to like me so bad sometimes I don’t even know what to do with myself I know you may not think much of me but I think the world of you and you’re handsome and strong and kind and caring and I want to be like you so bad and I know this is coming off really weird but I need to tell you how I feel or I think I might actually explode I just want you to feel the same way about me as I do you but I’m not sure you ever will and part of me wants to accept that but I can’t let it go and I’m not saying this as a guilt trip or anything I just need you to know that I’m so into you and I’ve never felt like this and you’re just so amazing and cute that sometimes when you talk to me I wanna explode and faint all at the same time and I get goosebumps when you say my name and my heart flutters when you just look at me and this sounds so stupid I’m not using this_

**[Page 3]**

_I’m compelled to write this as a result of our brief meeting today. I want you to know that you’ve been on my mind for some time now, and every time I think of you, my heart jumps out of my chest, and seeing you on the battlefield is outstanding and enrapturing (did I spell that right?). I thought a lot about this letter, and I didn’t even want to tell you anything about how I felt, but I thought that if maybe, just maybe, you would feel the same way, then these feelings wouldn’t have been in vain._

_I’ve had a lot of time to think about what love is, and what it means to different people. I’m sure you know what it feels like – many people adore you, yet I’m not sure if you truly return their admiration._

_I’m not sure if you’ll return mine._

_Your secret admirer_

**[Page 4]**

_I know what love is. I know now what love is not. And I know that I love you. And I know that you couldn’t ever possibly love me._

__

__

_I strive to be a woman that you can love and trust. I will work hard every day to be someone deserving of you._

_~~I’m sorry~~_

**[Subject: Corrin]  
[Observation Log – 022 – C]**

I don’t really know what to make of these. There’s no indication of who they’re for or when they were written, but it’s clear to me that Corrin is in love. Her self-esteem is quite low, according to her messages; she doesn’t place herself on the pedestal that so many hold her on. Why?

I’ve sat here for hours reading them, wondering who they could possibly be for and when she intended to give them to her lover. And why did she suddenly decide that she wanted to be a secret admirer? If she feels this way about someone, then she should tell them outright. Anyone in camp would be glad to have her as their loved one!

As I read over what I have just written, I realize I don’t have a lot of room to talk. But mine is a genuine, innocent admiration. I don’t feel any sort of way about her romantically, and I certainly don’t love her.

…

I’m praying to every god I can think of that these weren’t for Subaki.

**[Observation Log – 022 – D]**

Or that damned butler.

**[Subject – Lord Ryoma]  
[Observation Log – 1464]**

Lord Ryoma called me into his quarters first thing this morning; it was highly unusual, considering that I report directly to him to wake him up and bring him a status report. Kagero usually follows after with a meal.

“Saizo, you understand that we are in Nohrian territory, and we are likely being watched at all times by the enemy?” he asked me. He was turned away from me, but I saw a lot of concern in his face. I had an idea of what he was going to ask me.

“Of course, my liege. I am vigilant at all times; no enemy has slipped beneath my notice, and I have done my best to keep you safe. My guard is always up.” I felt pathetic lying to him about the latter, but I try to believe I am always aware of my surroundings.

“Then you know that these Nohrians would see to harm my sister?” he asked, turning to me.

“Yes, my lord. Nohrians are savage dogs. But Lady Corrin is on the side of Hoshido, and is well protected here.” I knew exactly where this was going.

“Saizo,” Lord Ryoma moved closer to me, and I watched him slip something out of his pocket. “Corrin’s room was broken into last night.”

I pretended to act shocked.

“But milord, I saw no one enter the camp, and Lady Corrin herself was on patrol.”

“And yet some fiend went through her things and left this on her bed.” He handed me a familiar note, with dried water stains and smudged ink.

_Corrin –_

_I’ve been keeping a close eye on you for some time now, ..._  
_…You are … vulnerable …_  
_…Little do you know that I’ve seen just how much this war has affected you, …_

Fuck.

I was truly at a loss for words in that moment. How could something like this even happen? How could the water even line up so perfectly as to misconstrue my message?! How does that even happen?! How?! Pah! I didn’t mean for this to happen!

My lord continued as I scanned over the latter one more time. I could see some of the words that weren’t completely faded out, and if one were to look hard enough, they might see the full sentences I wrote. But to my knowledge, no one looked that closely.

“And they had the audacity to leave flowers on her bed!” My Lord Ryoma said. “They went through her things, as well, and Corrin says she’s lost some of her personal writings.”

I wanted to tell him the truth. I wanted to tell him everything; it hurt me to withhold something like this from him, but I had to. I couldn’t reveal myself. Not yet.

“Don’t ask me why, but this whole thing seems so strange.” My lord said, turning away from me and walking back to him original spot. “But nonetheless, I won’t let it happen again. I finally have my sister with me after all these years, and I will _not_ let any more harm befall her.”

He turned to look at me again. “Which is where you come in. I need you to keep watch over her for a while to endure her absolute safety.”

Imagine my surprise.

“But Lady Corrin has retainers, my lord. Kaze is my brother, and he is more than capable of ensuring her wellbeing. Who will watch over you?”

“Kagero will stay closer to me in your absence, but I need you to keep her safe, because there is no one I trust more than you when it comes to vigilance. You have that log where you record soldier activity, right?”

Milord praised me in one breath and hurt me in the next. I truly wasn’t sure how to feel, but I did feel that I deserved this. Moreover, how did he know I had a log? This is classified information!

I didn’t know how to respond, so I merely replied, “Of course, milord.” And promptly left.

**[Subject – Corrin]  
[Observation Log – 023]**

I paid a visit to Corrin first thing this morning in her chambers. Apparently, she hadn’t come out all day.

I knocked and announced myself.

I heard a soft shuffle inside.

“Lady Corrin?” I asked.

“Please go away.” She said, muffled and quiet.

“I’m here on orders of your brother, Lord Ryoma. I’ve been asked to keep watch over you.”

Silence.

Suddenly, she opened the door. She made immediate eye contact with me, but there was no smile. Her hair was in disarray, her armor was strewn across the floor with her Yato resting in the pile of clothes next to it.

What had I done?

“So you’re officially allowed to spy on me now?” she asked. “I thought you were already keeping tabs on me?”

“I was watching you for the good of Hoshido, to determine if you were a spy sent from Nohr.”

“Well I’m NOT!” she yelled, closing her eyes and lowering her head. “I’m not a damn spy and I’m not a part of Nohr! I’m not! I’m…” she took a soft breath, and she slowly lifted her head to look at me. I’ll never forget how her eyes looked: desolate, sorrowful, pitiful, hopeless. It made me freeze up again, just like I did when she told me good night last night.

It hurt to know that I did this.

“I’m sorry.” She sighed, turned inside, and closed the door. I heard her move to her bed and slip back under the covers.

…

I’m writing this from outside her quarters, on the trunk of her treehouse. I don’t know what to do; I don’t know what to tell her. I don’t know how to feel.

I just wanted her to be happy.

**[Observation Log – 023 – B]**

I’ve decided to revisit Oboro’s list. Flowers and notes are definitely off the table for now. But food? Well, she has to eat sometime or another.

I made her curry, with extra spice added for flavor. It’s hot, but I’m sure she’ll like it. Kaze is guarding her quarters right now, unaware that the true perpetrator is about to walk in there with a hot bowl of food.

“On a lunch break, Brother?” he asked me when I reached the entrance.

“On the contrary. I’m headed up to your liege’s room to deliver her a meal.”

His brows furrowed. “Food?”

“Curry.” I said.

“Why? You know she is refusing to let anyone in her room.”

“She hasn’t eaten at all today.”

“And you think she’ll eat this? You think this will make her feel better?” I saw him beginning to get defensive. I know he was taking this incident to heart; he cares for Corrin deeply, and not being there to prevent my mistake hurts him.

“Brother,” I said, holding the bowl up. “I don’t pretend to know what will and will not help her. But sometimes… it’s the thought that counts.”

We were quiet for a moment before I left for the door. I hadn’t gotten to the second step of the entrance when I heard him say, “Since when do you care about her so much?”

I paused. “Since she became my problem.”


	4. [Logs 23 - C - 24 - C]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little update, since I haven't posted in a while! Nothing much, just some fluff that I thought of on the bus. Just casual plot stuff, since the slow-burn has to burn eventually!

**[Observation Log – 023 – C]**

There wasn’t much progress with the curry. I announced myself at her door, but she was, again, reluctant to open it.

“What do you want now?” she asked. I noticed her nose to be a slight pink, and her face looked rather pale.

I presented the bowl.

She stared at it, then looked at me. “What?”

“Take this. To keep up your strength.”

Silence.

“I’m fine, thanks,” she turned and was about to shut the door, so I quickly pressed my foot against it as a prop.

I held the curry out again. “It would behoove the army if you kept up your strength,” I said. “They need their leader… to be strong.”

She held still for a moment. I, too, couldn’t believe the sappiness of my words.

Finally, she took the bowl, and before she could say anything more, I vanished.

Whether she ate it or not is none of my business.

It’s the thought that counts.

**[Observation Log – 024]**

Kaze updated me on Corrin this morning. Apparently, he had taken a page from my book (not literally – the contents of this log are confidential to the outside world) and brought her food to eat, as well.

Good news: she’s eating.

Bad news: she’s still refusing to leave her room.

Worse news: we’re at risk of losing our opening if we don’t infiltrate Nohr in the next few days.

No one’s tasked me with it, but I’ve got to try.

I’m going to try to talk to her this afternoon.

My duty is to the army, and if we can’t get our act together, then this whole escapade has been for nothing.

[Observation Log – 024 – B]

…

None of this is going as expected.

For the purposes of this log, I’ll transcribe my conversation with Corrin as accurately as possible:

I, again, announced myself at her door. There was no snarky remark, merely a “Yes?”

As she opened it, I answered, “How are you feeling, Lady Corrin?”

She hesitated. “I’m ok, why?”

“You haven’t come out of your room for some time now. I feared the worst.”

“…I’m scared, ok? I’ve never gone through anything like this, and it feels like the only thing I’m able to do is hide and sit and wait for something to happen.”

Silence.

Finally, after weighing the consequences of my action much more thoroughly than last time, I asked, “May I come in?”

To my surprise, she said yes.

The room was dark; the windows were closed, the shades were drawn, and there wasn’t more than a candle or two in the room. Clothes, papers, and armor were scattered on the floor, and I saw her Yato in the exact same place as last time – untouched.

I sat at her desk – the same desk I had robbed from not two nights ago. I felt many things in that moment in the dark – guilt, fear, tense, worry. But strangely, I felt... excited. I had the opportunity to redeem myself here! I weighed the consequences of telling her the truth, or merely deflecting from the issue entirely.

“So,” she sat on her bed after lighting another candle. “What do you want to talk about?”

I sighed. “Lady Corrin,” I said, “I… don’t know what you’re going through. And I don’t understand why you’re dealing with it like this. But…”

Her eyes bore into mine. I stammered. “B-but, I do know this: I know that you’re the leader of the army, and that you’re a central figurehead to the entirety of our forces. I know that you alone are the staple of morale, and that your presence and spirit are an intoxicating force to be reckoned with.”

Her mouth dropped. Clearly she was not expecting me to praise her such.

Neither was I. But I wasn’t about to waist this rare opportunity.

“S-saizo!” her hand moved to her mouth.

“But I also know that you’re a young girl,” I quickly added. “I know that you’re experiencing a lot of this for the first time – leadership, quick-thinking, power, love, strength, death, and fear. I know that you’re still a human being, with conflicting emotions and little experience, and that this role that you play is one that you maybe weren’t ready for.”

She was motionless. I chose my next words _very_ carefully.

“But you’re… doing a great job at it. All of it. You’re a great leader. You’re a good person. But I know that beneath this façade, you’re just… Lady Corrin. You’re just – forgive my informality – Corrin.”

Light started to streak through the curtains, and it illuminated her face; it was flushed pink. Her hand still covered her mouth. Her eyes still locked onto mine. I was frozen. She was frozen. I finally broke the uncomfortable silence.

“So… there. I guess.”

It was silent again.

But then she leapt off the bed.

And she fell into me.

She damn near tipped the chair with how hard she ran into me! I could she her tears sparkle down her cheeks as she moved, and with her head so close to mine, I could hear her sniffling.

I don’t know why I didn’t stop her; I couldn’t move. I just sat there, with this girl in front of me, her arms around my neck, and her words muffled in my scarf.

“Saizo! I…” her words were dulled down as she spoke. “I’m so glad you… you understand!”

My arms stayed in place; I was _not_ about to risk another misunderstanding. I just… let her. I let her do what she needed to do.

“It’s just been so hard, you know?” she said once she stood up and wiped her face. “I’m just… I feel like I don’t fit in here sometimes. Like, I know this is my family, but it’s a family I just found out about not too long ago. And then… and then there’s… my…”

She didn’t know what to say. I finished her sentence. “Other family?”

“W-well,” she came to the defense. “They’re not my real family, they’re—”

“You can call them your family, milady. I understand.”

She froze again.

“B-but…”

“Weren’t they your family at one point?”

Again, a long pause.

“Y… yes. They were. And I…”

“You love them?”

She didn’t answer, but she looked back at the window, her face sullen with confliction.

“Milady,” I stood up and walked over to her. “I’ve been… thinking about this for some time. I was a little… a little… harsh in my judgement. It took time for me to understand what you were going through, and while I don’t truly understand it, I… am willing… to… learn.”

Whatever had come over me in that moment was truly baffling. As I recount this, I feel a little warm inside, but also have the urge to bathe my sappiness away.

She looked at me with that look… that look I hated. That look that made me feel warm. Her eyes were still a little glossy from the tears, and they glinted in the fading sunlight.

“Are you… going to tell the army?”

“I’m not fond of gossip, Lady Corrin. Unless you ask, I won’t tell a soul.”

She hesitated, and turned away from me again.

“Of course I love my family. They’re my family! I love _all_ my family! I just wish… it didn’t have to be this way. I wish there wasn’t a war. I wish there wasn’t any fighting. I wish…”

I interrupted. “It’s quite naïve to wish for no war. You’ve seen the tension between Nohr and Hoshido.”

Again, she thought before speaking. “I suppose this war wasn’t... the worst thing…”

“Hm?”

“I’ve met so many amazing people because of it. So many people that I may not have met otherwise. I learned to do things I didn’t even know I could do. I’ve learned so much… about everyone, and about myself. If it meant I wouldn’t have ever gotten out of that fortress, then… I’m glad this war happened,” she turned back to me, this time with a small grin grazing her lips. “I’m glad I got to grow as a person. I’m glad I got to help others! I’m glad that I’m going to be able to end this fighting! I’m glad that I got to meet y—”

Her smile went away. She didn’t speak.

I didn’t speak.

It was silent again.

And it dragged on for what felt like hours.

There we were, in the middle of this dim room, staring at each other. Motionless. Silent. Frozen.

I was frozen.

But inside. I felt warm.

…

She looked away again. “I’m glad that… I got to meet all of you.”

I didn’t say anything. What was I supposed to say? I knew what she was going to finish that sentence with. But I don’t know if I want to know. What do I know?

“Um…” she walked past me and moved towards the door. “I’m glad that… we could talk. I feel better. Thank you… Saizo.”

I stiffly followed her to the exit. “Milady,” I nodded.

I left.

And here I am.

**[Observation Log – 024 – C]**

It’s late into the night, and Lady Hinoka is on patrol tonight. I can hear the flapping of her Pegasus’ wings even from the borders of the gate.

Corrin has been on my mind since.

She’s glad that… she got to meet me.

I hadn’t even considered that those letters…

Could be about me.

…

It doesn’t seem likely.

It doesn’t… feel likely.

What had I done that warranted her affection? I distrusted her from the beginning, I ignored her and avoided her at every opportunity, I scoffed at her emotions; what had I done?

…

Maybe they weren’t about me.

Maybe those letters weren’t about me, and I’m acting conceited.

Perhaps she was just glad that I allowed her to open up; that’s why she was glad to meet me.

I’m not sure.

I don’t know.

Perhaps sleep will bring me guidance.


End file.
